Masky
"*Evil chuckle* All in a day's work..." ~ Masky after defeating Sir Rob Oftolenov in The Oftolenov Chronicles: The Sacrifice. Masky is a reoccurring villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is one of Slender Man's Proxies & serves him well, despite being a little rebellious once in a while. Appearance Masky's outfit consists of a Carhartt jacket with a black collar & a white mask with some designs drawn on it. Under the mask, he has brown hair & sideburns, as well as having brown eyes. He appears to have a somewhat stocky build. His weapon of choice is a crowbar. History Timothy Wright was born on December 20th, 1995. He was presumably diagnosed with schizophrenia. At an unknown point in time during 2012, he had an encounter with the evil entity known as Slender Man. However, instead of killing him, Slender Man made him into one of his minions through prolonged exposure to Sigma Radiation. As Slender Man would continuously stalk Tim, he had fallen under the Slender Sickness & eventually became the creature we know him as today. As time went on, Slender Man would often pair up Masky with another Proxy named Hoodie on missions together. Their goal is to spread the fear of Slender Man by any means necessary. On February 8th, 2015, Masky would discover the Ledda Residence, where one of Slender Man's relatives lives. During his short stay, he met Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, but remained silent when encountering him. After Dan's cat reared up to him, Masky left. Dan would mention this awkward encounter to Heartman after he revived him 6 days later. Masky would return on August 3rd, when he & Hoodie were tasked by Slender Man to ambush & attack Rob Oftolenov & Golmon Osseo. This was all part of an elaborate plan set up by the Demon named MORTIS. Masky & Hoodie would rendezvous at Zok Forest & waited for the the knight & the hunchback to show up. Once that happened, a great battle had commenced. Their opponents fought well, but the Proxies eventually overpowered them. Delivering the finishing attack onto Rob with his crowbar, Masky defeated the knight & tied him up to a nearby tree, where they would be scarified to Slender Man. The Archkaiser would thank his minions for their success. Masky's current whereabouts are unknown, but thanks to Slender Man, he & his fellow Proxies escaped the End of the World on December 7th, 2018. Personality As Tim, he seemed like a pretty normal guy, but as Masky, he's a completely different beast. Masky takes delight in causing other people's pain for his own, or his master's amusement. He's quite sadistic, & most certifiably insane. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mutant Strength: As a Proxy, Masky has enhanced strength, able to battle against other Superhumans. He has skills with hand-to-hand combat, & is further proven strong by his build. His maximum strength is unknown. Mutant Speed: Masky has quick reflexes, & can deliver an attack quickly with no way of evading it. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Masky has been shown to be considerably tough. He can shrug off punches & kicks to the face, as well as wounds delivered by a sword. His maximum durability is unknown. Special Powers Sigma Radiation: All Proxies have the power to manipulate Sigma Radiation, a special bio-electric radiation created by Slender Man himself. Masky can use this power to corrupt camera footage & can even use this same energy to attack his opponents. He does so by directing the radiation into a certain part of his enemy's body, or releasing it as a wave of harmful energy. Weaknesses Masky's weaknesses are unknown. Trivia * Masky is based off of the Marble Hornets character of the same name. * Masky didn't have a speaking role in his first appearance for unknown reasons. It is possible that he sensed Dan's power level & started to realize that he was indeed a Kaiser, much like his master. * In the original source material from which he came from, Masky was never actually a Proxy nor did he ever meet Slender Man. But in this series, it's the opposite, much like how most fans of the characters depict Masky. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutants Category:Superhumans Category:Proxies Category:Male Category:Insane Category:Minions Category:Radiohazards